Some embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an improved approach for implementing online card games.
Legacy card game systems can assign a player to a table at which a particular game is hosted. However, legacy techniques fail to process any automatic fold-outs and then assign player entries in another open online card game.
Thus, there is a need for techniques of arranging online poker games and providing player tools that exploit the advantages of online communication to deliver an enhanced poker playing experience for both players and observers.